zagratfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawnstone
Dawnstone Located on the southeast part of the land, Dawnstone is the second largest city in Kragmoore. It was originally called Kragstone when the elves and dwarves built it together to commemorate their shared history. The city took the name of Dawnstone, sometime before the Age of Iron, when the city and the lands around it turned orange. The land turned orange because an old dragon called Cerunio (whose scales were gold) fell in love with the tree at the center of the city. He sensed it was dying and he dug himself beneath the tree and offered his life to it as its roots grew around it. Only the Greyscale are privy to this information. It is also known as the City of the Daughter, as it was the late Princess Katerina's favorite place in all of Kragmoore. The city is a mixture of dwarven and elven architecture. At the main gate of the city are two giant statues; one dwarf and one elf, they can be seen crossing flowers instead of blades. Many of the structures are covered with vines and flowers of different colors. The fields and gardens are littered with a rainbow of plant-life. In the center of the town is the massive orange tree named Hylldraford, also known as the Ember tree. The city is split into two districts; the dawn district which is full of art and affluence, and the dusk district which is where the mines of Dawnstone can be found. In the dusk district are all the miners, fishermen and other blue-collared workers. Lady Jhoan Rhed is the current head of Dawnstone. She resides in the Blazekeep which is built on top of a hill within the city walls. The Dawnwatch are the sworn protectors of the city. They wear bright colored armor varying from red, yellow and orange. The Captain of the Dawnwatch is Jaquiri Rhed, brother of Lady Jhoan. Dawn District The Hylldraford can be found in the dawn district and near is a statue of the Princess Katerina picking flowers, the inscription reads, "May she bathe in light forever." There is an arts centre as well where people sell their paintings, sculptures, pottery and more. There are those who stage plays here as well. Ashen Inn It is an old inn built into a side of an aged and fortified tree that resembles the ember tree. The owner of the establishment is Hovard the Half-Orc. Dusky's Dusky's is the best brothel in Dawnstone. It is run by the dwarf Turina. Jewelry and Revelry Located in the market center is a small shop that sells all kinds of magical baubles. It is run by a half-orc known as The Baron, who is well versed in many magical arts. Blazekeep Up on top of a hill, through a winding path upward, rests the Blazekeep. It is a castle made of dark red stone and dark metals as well. Its towers are tall and curvy, imitating fire when it catches any daylight. Lady Jhoan Rhed, ruler of Dawnstone, lives here. Dusk District Redwood Tavern The favored bar of shadier guests of the city, as it is far from the eyes of the guard. Burtha the brass dragonborn is the unfortunate inn keeper of this establishment. Bellory Mansion The Bellorys own most of the successful mines in the city. Their mansion is located right in between the two districts, at the top of the cliff overlooking their mines. There are three Bellory siblings: Gregory, Vivienne, and Turick. Crimson Festival Once a year Dawnstone holds a festival to celebrate and appreciate the dancing lights that appear above the city that seem to center on the Hylldraford. The crimson lights appear every night for around two weeks. During these two weeks the city is decorated with banners and colorful lanterns, the streets are filled with jewelries made of flowers. It is said that the lights are an old couple, a dwarf and an elf, dancing the night away. An excerpt from a spectator of the crimson lights one night during the festival: Chatter and the sound of footsteps fill the streets as people flood into the open. Guards walk around putting out the lit torches and braziers that illuminate the streets. The city slowly dims, into a shade of dark orange stonework, the crescent moon hangs in the sky as far away as the stars themselves. The chatter stops as everyone tilts their heads to the sky. A small flash of orange booms from the distance, and another flash of orange much closer. Then almost all at once a dancing curtain of orange, yellow and red lights snakes above the town, remnants of dusk escape into the night sky. Blazekeep at the top looks as if it's on fire, its metal exterior shining the brightest under the orange stretch, the flame shifts and dances along with the spectacle. The shadows of the people and the city dance along with the show, never stationary for a moment. The light curls, ebbs, flows, pulsates, moves like water then explodes into a blanket of a singular light across the sky. The stone of the town reflects the light and at this moment the sky and ground itself seem to have no separation. Everything shines orange under this glow, the people, the streets, the lights, the sky and the stars behind it. It coils like a snake around and around flashing the yellows, and reds into the edges of the horizon. Clouds enter the view, like giant fish swimming across this vast orange sea. The lights stretches as far as the eye can see curtaining the hundreds of stars in the once black sky. Dawnstone at this moment we are all one. Then the lights grow weaker, dimmer, and it eventually stops flashing at the edges as it slowly dissipates towards its center point, right above the Hylldraford. The tree catches and keeps the same colors of the present night sky. It sways with the wind and looks as if it is trying to reach up from its roots to touch its dusk-colored brethren in the sky. The city's people slowly come back to life, the night sky popping with a few flashes of orange as the lights die down right above the giant tree. Darkness takes the city once again as the guards begin to light up the lampposts, and people go back to their business. Festival Events There are several events that take place over the span of two weeks. There are many plays that are staged daily, and there is usually a talent show called Battle of the Bards. Every year at the last day of the festival, the Bellory mansion hosts a party called the Crimson's End. The rich and powerful are invited to this party to dance and celebrate together with the Bellorys. The guests are provided with a tailor made outfit that is made of black material like satin that catches and reflects the crimson lights. Category:Locations